Forced! Go Tell Him How You Feel!
by pokefreak59
Summary: A one-shot NaruxHina fanfic. Hinata is being forced to tell Naruto how she feels abbout him by her friends, what will be Naruto's answer?


**Here is yet another NaruHina story...I think I enjoy writing these types a little too much. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it**.

* * *

The sun was setting and gave the park a orange yellow glow. A cool breeze blew picking up small bits of dust and leaves lying on the ground. The trees blew in the direction of the wind. On a bench sat a teenage boy. He wore black jean pants and a dark orange sweater with thick black stripe coming down the sleeves, he kept the hoodie down. He had three whisker like marks on his cheeks, and had blue eyes. He yawned and stretched on the bench as he looked over the park watching the little kids play on the playground.

"S-S-Sakura don't make me do this..." Hinata pleaded her friend as she was being pushed in the direction of the boy. Hinata was wearing blue denim jeans and had a red sweater with the hoodie covering her head, revealing only the bottom of her chin.

Her friend was wearing a blue denim skirt and a long sleeve black shirt. She had shoulder length pink hair being held with a ribbon. She was smiling while pushing her friend "Hinata you've been in love with Naruto since ever."

Hinata used the heel of her shoe to slow down. Sakura pushed to hard and made themselves fall down on the grass. Hinata took this opportunity to escape. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the exit of the park_. I can't tell him how I feel about him...not now or ever...I already know the answer.....I think. _

"Ino get her!" Sakura shouted as she got to her feet.

A girl jumped out of the bushes and tackled Hinata to the ground. "Did you think you were gonna get away?" Ino had long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. She had a light orange sweater and was wearing black jeans. "You always talk about him and now it's time to confess." She smirked.

"N-N-No....come on just let me go guys...I'll do it on my own when I'm ready." She told Ino as she tried to break free.

"Come on Hinata we all know you're never gonna say anything to him. You know each other but you never really talk." Sakura joined them. She helped Hinata to her feet grabbed her arms so she wouldn't try to run. "Now look pretty, here he comes!" She said in a sing songy voice and pulled down her hoodie showing off her long silky lavender blue hair.

Just as Sakura said Naruto was coming down towards them, being led by their friend Tenten, she had on a black jeans and a white sweater with a Chinese characters and a black tiger on it. She pointed directly at them and waved bye to Naruto.

"What....why guys?" She tried to break free again but it was no use. "What did Tenten say to him?"

"We figured you might try to escape so we asked her to talk to Naruto and bring him to us." Ino said still smiling.

Hinata felt her cheeks start to burn up. She could tell that her face was as red as could be and it was easy to tell with her white skin. Her heart started beating faster and faster, it felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest. She began to sweat and looked down on the ground. _N-N-Naruto...what should I say? I'll just try to make small talk and act like nothing special is going on. _She felt Ino and Sakura release their grip on her arms. _Should I make a run? _

"Hi Naruto." Sakura greeted him.

Hinata lifted her head and saw that Naruto was standing not even 10 inches from them. His spiky blonde hair blew in the wind.

"Hey girls, what's up?" He asked smiling.

"Ummm....nothing-"

"Hinata here has something to tell you." Ino said pointing at her.

_What! _Hinata turned to her left and saw Ino smiling with her index finger aimed at her.

"You do?" Naruto had a puzzled look on his face "What is it?"

"G...I...N-Na...K..." She was at a loss for words. _I can't even form a sentence! I must seem like such a loser. _She put herself down. "Rem....Sch..." She felt tears start to form in her eyes, as her knees began to buckle.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at her. He shifted his attention to Sakura and pointed at Hinata, who had her head facing down the ground.

Sakura let a small grin show and sighed. "Here let me help."

Hinata felt as if someone had punched the air out of her. She was trying to breathe but couldn't. _She wouldn't!_

"What Hinata here is trying to say," Sakura started as she put her arm around her.

"is that she is madly, and I can't stress that enough." Ino continued "in love with you."

Hinata's eyes were wide with shock. She was breathing heavily but quietly. _They actually said it...Why!!! _She forced herself to look up, and once again to look at Naruto, who seemed just as shocked as she felt.

"In love…with me...?" Naruto pointed to himself "Is that true?" He asked Hinata. Hinata shut her eyes and nodded. "Wow...well this is a first."

"Well what's your answer?" Sakura asked jumping up and down.

"Since when were you in love?" He asked ignoring Sakura's question.

"S-Sin..ce...."

"Since the time you let her borrow you're crayons." Ino finished her answer.

"Kinder....garden?" Naruto stood quiet. An awkward uncomfortable silence fell down on them.

"Maybe we should go?" Sakura asked Ino, she nodded and left with her.

The two stood there silent. Hinata staring down at the floor, feeling the most embarrassed she has ever been. And Naruto still there in shock from what he just heard. Finally the moment just got so awkward that Hinata just about faced and ran away from there. She ran as fast as she could feeling betrayed emberassed, and insignificant.

* * *

Hinata awoke to the alarm ringing on her bedside. She clicked the button and turned it off. She rolled over on her bed and squeezed her pillow to her chest that made things feel a little better. Tears rolled down her white cheeks. _Another dream of Naruto....This one seemed so real too. One day I will tell him how I feel... _More tears fell down her cheeks and she squeezed the pillow tighter.

_Brriiing! Briiing!_

She heard her cell phone ring. She reached over to the desk and read the text that Ino had sent.

**Sorry about yesterday. We just rly wanted 2 help. Wat hapned aftr we left?**

"Oh my god!" She dropped the phone on the floor "That wasn't a dream?" She covered her mouth. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

_Ding Dong_

_What now?_ She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to calm down. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Hinata..." Naruto greeted her.

She covered her mouth and turned red. She looked down and realized that she was in her night clothes; she wore a pink XXL sized shirt with a heart in the middle, and her blue cotton panties which was being covered by the shirt.

"Umm..." Naruto looked away. "I'll wait..." He blushed and turned away.

Hinata shut the door and ran to her room. She changed into the clothes from the previous day. _W-W-Why is he here? _Her cheeks were flushed red. She looked in the mirror to see if she looked presentable. She let out a sign and walked back to the front door. Her hand trembled as she reached for the doorknob; she grabbed it and forcibly turned it and opened the door. Naruto was still standing there, hands in his sweater pockets and smiling at her.

"Can I come in?" He asked the blushing Hinata, who just nodded her head and stepped aside to make room.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. If you liked this story be sure to check out my other ones.**


End file.
